


fridge magnets and other sundry swear words

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: CoLu Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, CoLu Week, CoLu Week 2017, Day 3: Endearment, F/M, Swearing, hinted MidKino, insults as endearment, passive agressive fridge magnets, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: “You guys are a match made in heaven, I mean honestly. Have fun being gross.”{CoLu Week 2017 Day 3: Endearment}





	fridge magnets and other sundry swear words

Yukino shot a glance at Lucy’s fridge, raising an eyebrow. “I see you’re getting use out of the magnet set Macbeth and I gave you.” Because on the fridge, written out in magnets, were nothing but insults.

_Don’t forget to pay the water bill, wench_

_Pick up milk, dickhead_

_fuck you no_

_Sasserella peed on the carpet, trailer trash_

_u kno whr the pt r_

By the time her eyes got to the bottom of the list, she assumed they’d run out of magnets. Fastidious Lucy never wrote in text speak; she abhorred it. Yukino was mildly impressed that Erik had managed to spell out that second to last sentence without taking up the entire fridge. “Did you guys get more magnets? Because I know there weren’t that many in the box.”

“Yes, apparently Jellal saw the same set in another store and gave it to us as a wedding gift. Our vocabulary has…expanded since then.”

“Your friends know you so well.”

“I know, right?” Lucy’s half maniacal grin reminded Yukino just why Erik and Lucy were so perfect for each other. 

“Honey I’m home!” 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Yukino rolled her eyes and grinned at the couple, rising to leave because they were grossly affectionate all the time. “You guys are a match made in heaven, I mean honestly. Have fun being gross.”

“Bye bye, Kino!!” 


End file.
